The souls of goddesses
by Brown-Eyed-Fiend
Summary: After killing Kronos Percy is sent to Tartarus for unknown reasons. After being down there for a year he makes an unexpected ally and gains some strange new powers. Which gives him the power to turn gods into weapons. Oh, and he accidentally turns all the male gods into goddesses, whoops. (Inspired by Soul Eater) (loads of lemons) (the greatest Harem EVER!)
1. Ok didn't see that coming

Percy was tired as hell. No that was an understatement, he had been to Tartarus and come back and he never remembered feeling this tired. He had been wondering around in this Gods forsaken forest for what seems like months (even though he had probably only been there for about a week).

He was really getting tired now. He hadn't had a proper bit of shut eye since he had been sentenced to Tartarus over a year a go. But that was due to being kept awake due to fear (which was surprisingly energising), but this was due to being paranoid about being eaten whiles he was resting (even though he knew that they were all too scared to come at him now).

It was late and Percy could already start to see the stars starting to appear. He lay down on the ground, pulling his blanket and pillow out of his bag, and settling down. He sated at the stars knowing his friend Zoë was up there somewhere.

He took riptide out of his pocket as he thought of his dearly departed friend. He wish he could have had a proper opportunity to really tell her just how many times it saved his butt. But recently recently his favourite weapon had been acting weirdly. For instance, one minute it would be so dark it could almost be mistaken for black, the next it was so bright it could have been challenging Apollo.

Percy returned riptide to his pocket and settled down in his make shift bed. He allowed sleep to take him as his last thoughts drifted towards Zoë.

Percy found himself waking to there being an unexpected weight on his chest. He groaned and in his surprise, someone groaned along with him. He froze, noticing his sheet rising to a body that wasn't his.

The blanket dropped off the naked body of a girl rubbing her head whilst sitting on his hips. She had long black hair that reflected no light, coal black eyes, pale skin and cute pink nipples. Oh shit! He wasn't meant to be focussing on that. He studied her for a moment before it hit him.

"Zoë?!" She looked at him as if first noticing him. Her eyes suddenly widened and broke into a massive smile.

"Percy!" She screamed his name glee fully as she flung her arms around his neck, pressing her naked body against him. "I thought I'd never get to do this." She whispered with her breath tickling his neck.

He gently bushed her back, cheeks burning. He had never seen her so much as smile at him let alone _this_! But as soon as he sough the look in her eyes all questions and concerns left his mind. Her eyes had the slightest sight of tears in her eye, her mouth slightly open letting out shallow breaths that were a little too close to moans. The last thing he noticed was that, that bit of silver in her eyes marking her as a maiden huntress was gone, and that it was replaced by the slightest bit of green.

He couldn't take it any more, he kissed her. His heart practically soughed out of his chest as she passionately kissed him back. He moved his hand so that one was on her back and the other running through her hair. Her body was surprisingly cold, he smiled to himself _Lets see if I can fix that. _

He pushed his tongue against her lips and she opened her mouth in response to let him in. Percy instantly took the lead moving his tongue inside her cheeks and inspiring her to move her tongue against his.

He drifted his hands to some where more fun, with his left had cupping and massaging her right breast which he noticed was a pleasant C cup. Whiles this right hand massaged her wet pussy. She let out a passionate moan that only urged him on. He slipped his middle finger into her cunt getting an even louder moan of pleasure.

Percy let out a yelp of surprise as the recently back to life girl pushed him down and visionally yanked off his shirt. She grabbed at his belt as she tried to get his pants off in a fit of passion. Seeing her quickly grow frustrated with her lack of success he couldn't help but chuckle. He grabbed her arms and rolled them over so that he was on top.

he undid hid belt and bulled down his pants before leaning just above her body. He looked straight into her eyes, both of them panting like dogs in the surprising rush of passion.

"You sure?" He asked, to make sure he wasn't doing anything that would make her hate him. She hesitated for a terrifying second before nodding. He slid his cock into her soaked cunt doing his best not to heart her. He felt her hymen rip and sough her flinch in pain. He gave her a moment to compose herself, she gave him a curt nod for him to continue.

He slowly began to thrust into her tight cunt. Soon they both started to moan with each movement. Percy held onto her slim waist as if afraid to loose her, and she dug her fingers into the ground as if not wanting to let the moment go.

Soon they were thriving against one another in hot passion both moaning loudly and completely in sync. As they felt their climaxes coming the quickly wrapped their arms around one another whilst lunging their tongues into one another's mouths.

They took a moment to gaze into one another's eyes, neither of them wanting to move away. But after a long moment they both leaned back down onto the make shift bed. They wrapped around one another. Percy, for the comfort of human contact. Zoë, for the warmth of being able to touch the man that she... Ah, screw it fine. The man that she loved.


	2. An explanation

Percy woke surprised by the weight on his chest. He glanced down noticing the naked figure of Zoë Nightshade. For a moment he was actually frozen in fear, studying the well known man hater in a way that a gazelle may study a snoozing stirred slightly, _oh crap_. She looked into his eyes _I might actually faint from fear of castration_ Percy thought to himself.

"Morning Percy." The pale beauty said simply, before giving him a gentle peck on the lips. He needed to say something, something smart that would help him get hold of the situation.

"Umm..." _yeah something like that._ Zoë looked calmly back at him.

"Curiouser as to how I am alive?" To be honest Percy was more interested in why she was alive and laying naked on to of him. But sure that was a start.

"I am alive because I am connected to riptide." She stated, getting a dumb look from the green eyed Demi-god, she let out an irritated sigh.

"Part of my soul was in riptide and the rest of me was sent into the stars by Lady Artemis. So when I regained my strength I discovered that I could send my soul into riptide (becoming one with it), and so here I am for all to see."

_Here you are, for all of you to be see more like. _Percy thought still not used to the nudity. A thought suddenly struck him.

"Wait, if you are now riptide... Then I don't have a weapon. Leaving us highly vulnerable to the oh-so-many-monsters-that-would-love-to-eat-us-as-a-snack... We're so screwed." The recently back-from-the-dead ex-huntress stood up, causing Percy to look away from her vulnerable and beautiful body.

"I wouldn't be so certain of that." Percy forgot his embarrassment and looked at her with confusion. She held out her hand, increasing his confusion.

"Trust me." She asked calmly. He obeyed with a light sigh. To his surprise when he took her hand and there was a quick flash of gold, that temporarily blinded him. When his vision came back he was surprised to see that in his hand was not the pretty hand of Zoë Nightshade, but instead the perfectly shaped handle of his favourite blade, Riptide.

"How?" He asked on one in general.

_I told you I was one with riptide. _Percy jumped to his feet ready to stab whoever had just talked.

_It's just me Percy, calm yourself!_

"Zoë?"

_Yes._ She answered bluntly.

"... So, your a sword?"

_I can take the form of a sword. Yes._

"And I can hear you voice, inside of my head."

_Yes._

"Cool." There was another flash of gold, and he was then standing hand in hand with the second girl he had ever been with. They took a moment to study one another with the affection, before noticing they were both as naked as the previous night.

"We ought to put on some clothes." Percy suggested quickly.

"Good idea." Zoë added with new found nerves.

They both grabbed clothes. Percy put on his, from the previous day, that were laying on the ground. Whilst Zoë fetched some of his out of his rucksack.

"So," Percy began, as he finally addressed the elephant in the room. "about last night."

"Yes, well umm..." She began now dressed in his spare clothes that fitted her poorly. Percy had a swimmers build, with a long body and broad shoulders. And whilst Zoë was very thin, she did not share his height or his shoulders, which caused the clothes to hang on her body in a way that Percy found both adorable and sexy.

"It was a mistake." She stated, snapping him out of his thought proses, whilst also hurting and disappointing him with her statement. "I was happy to see you and I got a little over excited. Next time, we will do things properly." That caught his ear.

"Next time?" She gave a nod to the now dressed son of Poseidon.

"Yes 'next time'." Ok, this time Percy _was _going to say something intelligent.

"Wah?" _Di Immortals! What the fuck! _Zoë rolled her eyes.

"Yes, intended to have sex with you again, and many times after that." Percy had never been so baffled in his life.

"Now that I am back, I am no longer a Huntress of Artemis... Or a maiden. I am free to peruse my affections for you. And besides I belong to you." Many things in that sentence added to his already climaxing confusion. So he started with the last remark

"What do you mean 'belong to me'." In response she pulled back her hair giving him a better look at her eyes. They were black excluding the edge of her irises which were the same shade of green as his.

"Those bits of green in my eyes mark me as yours, kind of like the huntresses of Artemis. Except this doesn't only mark me as yours, but also that I will love and protect you for as long as I live." Percy's heart forced his lips into a smile.

"So you love me then?" Her face changed into a cute tone of pink. She looked away and muttered something like 'Typical male way of thinking'. And without another word they packed up and started moving. And as they walked in silence Percy couldn't help but think about how lonely her hand was without anyone holding on to it.

* * *

After an hour of aimless wondering, they found their way out of the forest. And to Percy's pleasant surprise they found them selfs on a small beach. Percy took in a deep breath of the see breeze, and felt the comfort of being near his dad's domain.

"Hey!" Called out a voice. Percy and Zoë looked towards the stranger, that had moments before not been there. Standing on the edge of the water was a woman. She was beautiful with long curly black hair, charming tanned skin and green eyes that matched his. She gave him a smile and a wink that he knew all too well.

"DAD!?"


	3. Other Mother

"Hey, Percy." Called an apparently-now-female god of the sea. Zoë stared at the god with eyes the size of dishes. And Percy's mouth had dropped so low it could break through the ceiling of the underworld.

"Dad?"

"Yes Percy?"

"Dad?!"

"Yes?!"

"DAD!"

"WHAT!?"

"Your a woman?"

"Apparently." They stood there in the longest silence before the female Poseidon spoke again. "I'm sorry miss Nightshade, but could you let me talk alone with my son for a moment." The nearly passed-out-from-shock ex-huntress gave a stiff nod, before allowing the two gender opposites of the same person walk down the beach.

"So, you going to explain or what?" Asked Percy, quite eager to find out how his father had turned into a stunning woman.

"A while after you were cast down into Tartarus..." Percy could see so many emotions in her matching green eyes it pained him. There was; pain, anger, regret, mourning, sickening, and even loneliness. It hurt to think he had inflicted that onto someone. "All the gods started feeling weird. There was this strange rush of power, and now... We were all turned into our true forms, and we now no longer have the ability to alter our forms."

"I thought mortals died when they looked at a god in their true form." Questioned an increasingly confused Percy. Poseidon gave a nod.

"Yes but that wasn't because we had turned into our true forms, it was because of the the pure energy that we release when we are in our true forms. Non gods cannot look apron this form because that energy, is what we are made of and there are some things that a mortal mind would not be able to cope with. But as the same time that we changed, that energy just seemed to go somewhere... And quite frankly, I'm scared to find out where it went." Percy saw something Alain in his parents eyes _fear._

"And now for the elephant in the room." Percy said eager to digress. "Your true form is a woman?" Poseidon looked at him as if he were stupid.

"Percy, all Devine beings are really female." Before Percy could voice his disbelief Poseidon continued.

"In the beginning there was only the primordial Chaos. She was obviously a 'she' because 'she' gave birth to the universe. And then came the other primordials and together they created everything we know. The only problem was that seeing as they did not need one another they did not interact. After realising this Chaos decided a world of loneliness wasn't a world worth creating. So she created men, so that if you wanted to create something new you would need someone to help you. And so whenever you have been marked with divinity, the mark from Chaos' original power changes you Female." After Percy heard this gears started to turn in his head. Sure when Percy used the lost artefact used by Chaos he knew it had some side effects... But he didn't expect it to turn his dad and the all the other Olympians into women!

They were once again enveloped in silence. Percy couldn't help but feel a little unnerved by the idea of all the gods (and their wives) coming after him with full intentions of ripping him limb, from limb.

"Percy," Poseidon said snapping her son out of his train of thought. "Did you do this?" Percy paled.

"What makes you say that?" He fought the urge to stutter. Poseidon shrugged.

"Fine, you don't want to tell me so I won't ask."

"Thanks." Muttered Percy, finding a sudden interest in the sand. Poseidon's small rested on his cheek causing him to look back up.

"I don't know what happened down there, and I don't know how all of this happened. But what I do know is that there are a lot of fingers pointing at you. Which means that you had better make some friends in high places if you want to survive."

"Why are they blaming me?" Percy asked, curiouser as to who had figured him out. But to his disappointment Poseidon only shook her head.

"I don't know son. All I know is that this rummer started up and it spread like wild fire, and now you are Olympus' most wanted." Percy took a moment.

"If they want me dead so badly, why not just blast me to oblivion?"

"After the change, we all became weaker and lost our ability to do certain things." Percy noted a slight tone of frustration. "I was only able to find you because I'm the closest to you In terms of power."

"Thanks for the heads up." Said percy with an affectionate smile. Poseidon matched his smile before taking a quick glance at Zoë.

"So who's your girlfriend?" Percy blushed a blood red, before giving the age appropriate version of what had happened. It was finally Poseidon's turn to look shocked.

"That's remarkable, even with riptide she shouldn't be able to unify herself so much with you. But if she can then maybe, just maybe..."

"Um, dad?" The newly made goddess looked up at him and smiled.

"Sorry, just babbling." Percy gave a slow nod.

"I should probably get going. It probably isn't safe to stay in the same place when I don't even have a game plan." Poseidon nodded looking a little disappointed that they had to cut their meeting short.

"I understand, now go! You've crept the poor girl waiting long enough." Percy gave a quick smile, and kissed her on the cheek (an action that surprised both of them). And without a second glance he was off to tell Zoë of what he had found out.

Poseidon put her hand to her kissed cheek and thought of her son. Her had grown even more handsome than before, and he gave off a weird type of power that seemed ever so familiar. She envied Zoë Nightshade so much right now. To be able to walk with him and be close to him. Perhaps it was the new found femininity but she found herself contradicting her words by not wanting him to go. She wanted to take him away from anything that would hurt him. And just protect him, hold him in her arms, and... and maybe a little more.


End file.
